Insoutenable passé
by Saeh
Summary: Les voyageurs du temps sont des personnes rarisimes, à l'heure actuelle, il nous est impossible de dire si un seul d'entre eux a déjà existé."
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Insoutenable passé

Auteur : Ortence

Résumé : Hermione est en possession d'un objet d'une valeur inestimable et aux grands pouvoirs magiques qui lui a été donné par Harry, un jour, elle va l'utiliser sans savoir que …

Disclamer : Les personnages sont tous à J.K Rolling, mais j'inventerais certainement des personnages secondaires sans importance.

Note 1: Cette histoire se passe dans le livre 7 (Harry Potter et les reliques de la mort) juste entre le chapitre trente-six (Le défaut du plan) et l'épilogue (Dix-neuf ans plus tard), j'ai fait des modifications dans la manière dont ce sont passées les choses comme vous pourrez le voir.

Note 2 : les pensées sont écrites en _italiques_

Voilà,

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Tout commença le jour où tout fini. **

Hermione courait à en perdre haleine, derrière elle, les pas se faisaient de plus en plus pressant.

Elle avait peur, peur de ce qui pourrait lui arriver si elle faiblissait, si elle ralentissait ne serait-ce qu'une petite seconde, si elle lâchait tout, ce serait tellement facile de tout abandonner mais Hermione était une battante, et ne serait-ce que pour ça, elle accéléra sa course.

_Aie foi en Harry !_

C'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire lorsque l'on savait que derrière elle, un Mangemort ayant des envies de meurtre l'avait pris en chasse et la poursuivait à travers le chemin de Traverse.

Le trajet était désert, personne dans la rue, les boutiques étaient toutes fermées depuis la monté au pouvoir du plus terrible Dark Lord de tous les temps, j'ai nommé Voldemort.

Des larmes apparurent aux yeux d'Hermione, elle s'empressa de les refouler.

Depuis la nuit où le plus grand mage de l'univers avait était assassiné par l'infâme maître des cachots, plus rien n'avait jamais été comme avant.

Les morts se succédaient les unes aux autres à travers l'Angleterre, des familles entières étaient retrouvées assassiné du côté moldu comme du côté sorcier, une ère de terreur pure avait était instaurée.

Des inferies apparaissaient un peu partout, les sangs purs avaient pris le pouvoir au Ministère de la Magie. Harry avait tenté de s'interposé. Après la bataille finale, la victoire fut célébrée comme il se doit, seulement, des mangemort étaient encore en vie, et après cet échec cuisant de celui-qui-a-été-vaincu, les Mangemorts avaient continué à sévir, s'en prennent aux amis de celui-qui-a-vaincu.

Le danger rôdait autant pour les proches de Harry ; autant pour ceux qui, comme Mondingus Fletcher ne l'avait que aidé pendant cette guerre, que pour les personnes qui étaient très proche de Harry : Ginny avait été une des premières victimes des Mangemorts peu de temps avant, d'après l'état dans lequel on avait retrouvé son corps, il était évident qu'elle était morte dans d'atroces souffrance. Harry n'avait alors plus mangé pendant une semaine, jusqu'à ce que Hermione le console un soir, alors que des envies suicidaires régnaient en maître dans la tête du Survivant, malgré ce qu'elle avait bien put dire à Harry, elle-même ne se pardonnait pas. A cette pensée, une larme s'échappa et roula doucement sur sa joue. Elle l'effaça rageusement en pestant contre sa faiblesse.

Plongée dans ces pensées, elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle se dirigeait tous droit vers la bibliothèque, elle entra comme une tornade et partit se réfugier dans les dédales d'alcôves comme au temps où Ron et elle se disputaient fréquemment.

Les livres l'avaient souvent protégé, elle espérait qu'ils feraient de même aujourd'hui.

Elle s'assit au milieu des rayons et sortit le petit pendentif que Harry lui avait donné lors de la cérémonie de la remise des décorations des ordres de Merlin, il y avait de ça quelques semaines.

§§ _Flash back_§§

_Harry, Ron et Hermione était assis au premier rang, Harry était tout de blanc vêtu, ce qui faisait magnifiquement ressortit ces yeux, Ron, lui était habillé dans un costume noir qui lui allait très bien et Hermione qui était assise entre les deux garçons avait remonté élégamment ses cheveux dans un chignon lâche, quelques cheveux en sortait et tombaient sur sa nuque et ses épaules dénudée pour l'occasion, elle portait une robe cintré à la mode chez les moldus qui était de couleur bleu roi._

_Harry, au milieu de la cérémonie c'était penché vers Hermione et Ron et leur avait à chacun tendu un objet. Celui d'Hermione était un Phénix en or et son œil était un saphir brillant étrangement. Ron était en possession d'un bracelet d'argent qu'il faisait tourner entre ses doigts._

_Hermione : Harry ! Il est magnifique, tu n'aurais pas dû, il a du te coûter une fortune !_

_Ron : Elle a raison, je ne peux pas accepter._

_Harry : Mettez-les, ils vous aideront en cas de besoin. Et puis, qui vous dit que je les ai _achetés ? _demanda-il avec un sourire malicieux_.

_Il leur expliqua que le jour où ils en auraient besoin, ils n'avaient qu'à serrer le collier et à prononcer trois fois Gaerium del solar._

_Ron : A tes souhaits !_

_Harry : C'est pour éviter que vous puissiez le placer dans une conversation ! Chacun des objets réagira différemment, cela dépend de la programmation et de la fonction que je lui ai donné._

_Hermione : Et peut t'on savoir qu'elle est la programmation de ces objets ?_

_Harry : Vous le saurez en temps voulu, sachez seulement que le pouvoir ne peut être utilisé qu'une seule fois, alors faites en bon usage._

_Sur ces dernières paroles il se tut et dirigea son regard vers la fin de la cérémonie._

§§_Fin du Flash back_§§

En entendant que les pas se rapprochaient, elle se dit qu'il était temps de connaître l'utilité de l'objet qu'elle avait entre les mains. Elle s'en saisit respira un coup à fond et dit trois fois intelligiblement : Gaerium del solar !!!

* * *

C'est fini pour l'instant, voilà.

Vtre clavier ne va pas vous arracher les doigts si vous me laissez une review pour me dire ce que vous pensez de l'histoire.

A bientot Ortence.


	2. Chapter 2

Titre : Insoutenable passé

Auteur : Ortence

Résumé : Hermione est en possession d'un objet aux pouvoirs magiques d'exception, un jour, elle va s'en servir sans savoir que…

Disclamer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ils sont tous à J.K Rolling, mais j'inventerais sûrement des personnages secondaires sans importance.

Note 1 : Cette histoire se passe dans le livre 7 (Harry Potter et les reliques de la mort) juste entre le chapitre trente-six (Le défaut du plan) et l'épilogue (Dix-neuf ans plus tard), j'ai fait des modifications dans la manière dont ce sont passées les choses comme vous pourrez le voir.

Note 2 : Les pensées sont entre _en italique_

Voilà,

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Monde alternatif **

Hermione quitta la bibliothèque en une demi-seconde ; tout tournait autour d'elle,

Les couleurs et les odeurs se succédaient, se confondaient sans jamais vraiment se toucher.

Tout à coup, tout s'arrêta, Hermione se retrouva assise sur… du vide ?! Ses jambes étaient repliées sous elle, il n'y avait aucune matière en dessous d'elle, il n'y avait ni murs, ni portes, ni rien, tous ce qu'elle voyait c'était cette couleur variant du bleu au violet, se mélangeant infatigablement.

Hermione trouvait que cette ambiance était morbide et eut le sentiment que l'atmosphère était malsaine.

Elle sortit le petit phénix qu'elle avait rangé avec précipitation tout à l'heure et l'examina sous toutes les coutures.

Maintenant qu'elle regardait de plus près, elle remarqua que de minuscules runes étaient gravées sur toute la surface de l'oiseau, seul son œil avait été épargné.

Hermione avait les larmes aux yeux : le désespoir s'insinuait en elle tel un vil serpent.

-Harry ! Souffla-elle doucement

Derrière elle une voix dit tristement : Je suis là.

Hermione se retourna brusquement, Harry se tenait la, le visage las et triste, sa posture provoquait chez Hermione un sentiment de malaise, il se tenait l'échine courbée comme si le poids qui pesait sur ses épaules devenait trop lourd.

-J'espérais que tu n'ais jamais à t'en servir …Les temps sont graves Hermione, si tu es ici c'est que je n'ai pas su te protéger…

-Ce n'est pas ta faute Harry, c'est moi qui…

-Non Hermione, écoute-moi ! Je n'ai pas su te protéger, l'objet que je t'ai donné me permet de te protéger, je ne veux pas te mettre en danger, c'est pourquoi, je vais t'envoyer dans un endroit que personne à part toi ne connaîtra.. J'espère seulement qu'avec le temps, tu pourras me pardonner ma… trahison car je n'ai pas le choix, je ne veux pas que tu souffres plus que ce n'est déjà le cas !

Sur ces mots le visage d'Hermione s'était décomposé, mais elle ne dit rien, attendant qu'Harry ait fini sa tirade.

-Ce collier doit t'envoyer dans un monde meilleur, alors que les sourcils d'Hermione se froncèrent, il dit pour finir : Je t'envoie là-bas pour que tu puisses finir ta vie tranquillement.

Sur ces paroles, Hermione explosa.

-Tu m'écartes, s'exclama-t-elle alors que les larmes commençaient à couler sur son visage poupin, pendant que vous vous faites tuer, pendant que les Mangemorts tuent et continuent l'œuvre de leur maître, tu … tu m'envoies je ne sais où pour que je puisse mourir de vieillesse !!!!

-Tu en as assez vu, assez fait, ce n'est pas à toi de subir ça, c'est ma tache, mon combat, tu as vu tes parents mourir, ta meilleure amie et tant d'autre, tu mérites mieux que ça !

_Ginny… _

Ses larmes reprirent de plus belle, elle voulut prendre Harry dans ses bras mais une sorte de voile l'empêchait de serrer cette personne si chère à son cœur.

-Je ne sais pas où tu vas atterrir, ce que je sais, c'est que tu ne pourras pas revenir avec le Phénix.

Hermione regardait maintenant le cadeau empoisonné que lui avait fait Harry.

-Harry, ne me laisses pas, si je pars maintenant, ce sera pire, je souffrirais encore plus et je ne cesserai de me demander quand est-ce que je vous reverrais, si je vous reverrais, ou si vous… vous serez morts à ce moment là… Je t'en prie, ne me laisse pas ici !

-Je dois y aller. Fit-il dans un soupir. Adieu Hermione.

Et il disparut.

Après le départ d'Harry, Hermione pleura pendant des heures jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'en puisse plus, jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe dans les méandres de l'inconscience.

Lorsqu'Hermione se réveilla, elle avait des crampes et les yeux rougis, et elle ne se rappela pas immédiatement l'endroit où elle était.

-Harry James Potter, tu me le paieras foi d'Hermione Granger ! Dit-elle avec un petit ricanement à faire pâlir de jalousie le grand Lucius Melfoy.

Elle se demandait comment sortir d'ici, lorsqu'elle sentit que le phénix s'agitait, elle le sortit de son tee-shirt et vit que l'étrange oiseau lui indiquait une direction de l'aile.

Elle était intriguée par l'objet mais n'avait pas le temps de s'appesantir sur les capacités de l'oiseau, elle se dirigea vers l'endroit désigné par l'objet magique, tout en remettant sous son tee-shirt ce précieux phénix.

_Il faudra que je fasse des recherches_.

Elle vit à un endroit une faille, comme un accros dans un tissu, elle regarda par le trou et découvrit la même bibliothèque que celle qu'elle avait quitté un peu plus tôt.

_Etrange, je dirais même plus, très étrange. Harry ne vient-il pas de me dire qu'il était impossible de revenir avec le Phoenix ? Comment est-ce possible ?_

Elle sortit de la brèche et prit par la même occasion sa baguette au cas où son agresseur serait toujours présent.

Elle arriva à l'entrée et n'ayant toujours pas rencontré le mangemort, elle saisit plus fermement sa baguette prête à en découdre et sortit dans la lumière éblouissante.

Hermione était soufflée : alors qu'il y avait à peine 6h 43 minutes et très exactement 54 secondes le chemin de Traverse était vide de monde, là, des gens se baladaient, riaient, et mangeaient avec insouciance. Elle rangea prestement sa baguette pour que quiconque ne se sente menacer.

_Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Ils sont donc tous tombés sur la tête ou quoi ? Et les mangemorts ? Pourquoi ont-ils l'air si insouciant ? On est en guerre, non d'un petit dragon ! …Non ?_

Alors qu'elle passait devant les vitrines des commerçants, elle s'aperçut de quelques changements.

_Les vitrines ont pris un coup de jeune_, nota Hermione.

Elle passa devant chez Fleury et Bott et entra par habitude et aussi sans doute par nostalgie, la boutique lui avait manqué ce qu'elle se refusait d'admettre.

Alors qu'elle remarquait une offre promotionnelle alléchante, elle ne vit pas un visage familier et une touffe de cheveu ébouriffée se faufiler derrière elle et rejoindre sa bande d'amis sur le trottoir d'en face.

Braquant son attention sur le calendrier, elle l'ouvrit et faillit tomber dans les pommes, en effet, la date imprimée était 1976, elle se ressaisit bien vite et tendit le calendrier à une vendeuse qui passait par-là.

-Excusez –moi, mais il y a une erreur sur ce calendrier !

La vendeuse se saisit de l'objet et dit :

-C'est vrai, qui a eu l'idée d'écrire calendirer: "calandrier? Quelle faute étrange...

Elle corrigea l'erreur et reposa l'objet magique sur la pile posée en l'équilibre précaire devant le comptoir.

Hermione se sentait mal.

_Pourquoi n'a-t- elle pas remarqué que la date était faussée de 20 ans ?_

Ses méninges se mirent en routes et les pièces du puzzle s'assemblèrent trop rapidement au goût d'Hermione.

_Les vitrines neuves, les gens dans la rue, les rires, l'insouciance des visages, la ressemblance du lieu…Oh non !! La faille n'était pas que dimensionnelle, mais aussi temporelle ! _

Et pour la deuxième fois en un jour, Hermione s'évanouit.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plus, de plus je ne mords pas, alors, une petite review? siouplait? (yeux de biche perdue..)

Et n'hésitez pas non plus si vous avez des questions ou des suggestions, des critiques....

Salut,

Ortence


	3. Chapter 3

Titre : Insoutenable passé

Auteur : Ortence

Résumé : "Les voyageurs du temps sont des personnes rarisimes, à l'heure actuelle, il nous est impossible de dire si un seul d'entre eux a déjà existé." Comment construire le passé lorsqu'on vient du futur? Hermione est en possession d'un objet d'une valeur inestimable et aux grands pouvoirs magiques qui lui a été donné par Harry, un jour, elle va l'utiliser sans savoir que …

Disclamer : Les personnages sont tous à J.K Rolling, mais j'inventerais certainement des personnages secondaires sans importance.

Note 1 : Cette histoire se passe dans le livre 7 (Harry Potter et les reliques de la mort) juste entre le chapitre trente-six (Le défaut du plan) et l'épilogue (Dix-neuf ans plus tard)

Note 2 : Les pensées sont _en italique _de plus lorsque qu'un personnage se fait des réflexions à lui même, ce sera en_italique et souligné_ pour la seconde vision des choses.

Note 3 : Avant de lire une lette, il y a un alignement de tirets : ---------

Note 4 : Quasiment tous mes chapitres à partir de maintenant, seront fait de plusieurs points de vue, je ferais le parallèle entre la vie de plusieurs perso.

Voilà,

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Début d'une réconciliation ?**

Dans une petite pièce blanche impersonnelle, une jeune femme allongée dans un lit gémit.

* * *

Abelforth Dumbledore était un médicomage remarquable et remarquablement doué, un air revêche constamment collé au visage, il n'était pas une de ces personne dîtes sociable. Il avait été assigné au cas de la jeune fille évanouie, un cas tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal me direz-vous, alors pourquoi avoir ordonné à un sorcier d'une si remarquable famille de s'occuper d'une jeune fille incapable de rester consciente ? Abelforth faisait malheureusement les gros titres en ce moment même, une sordide histoire d'Impardonnable jeté sur une chèvre, il lui avait alors était expressément demandé de ne plus s'occuper que de cas ''bénin ''

_C'est juste en attendant que cette affaire soit réglée, après, vous pourrez reprendre vos autres postes. Grr… Tu parles ouais !, Mes autres postes je les ne récupèrerai pas je ne suis pas aussi fou que mon frère pour croire n'importe quoi ! En plus, ils doivent croire que je suis sourd ou ils pensent que je n'entends pas les chuchotements désagréables, ni les regards que l'on m'adresse ?_

Dumbledore se dirigea vers sa patiente tout en grommelant contre ces incapables du Ministère.

Alors qu'il lui administrait ses soins, sa jeune patiente donna pour la première fois signe de vie.

* * *

Hermione se sentait engourdie, le sang pulsait à ses oreilles, et ses cheveux étaient épart sur l'oreiller.

_Analysons la situation, Hermione, utilise tes sens !_

Elle tendit l'oreille, quelqu'un s'agitait autour d'elle, des bruits de pas retentissaient dans un léger écho, elle pouvait donc en déduire que, soit la pièce n'était pas très meublée, soit, elle était spacieuse. Les pas étaient lourds, pesant.

_La personne est un homme !_

Elle tressaillit lorsque ses doigts bougèrent et que la couverture rêche la gratta légèrement. Une odeur attira son attention, une odeur qu'elle avait toujours détestée à cause de ce que cela représentait pour elle. _Cela sent les potions ! Je suis certainement à St Mangouste._

Une autre odeur planait cependant dans la pièce, celle d'un parfum d'homme, elle ne l'avait pas remarquée tout de suite. _L'odeur est dissimulée à cause de potions !_

Elle ouvrit les yeux, malheureusement, le soleil entrait dans la pièce, l'aveuglant un moment et la faisant cligner des yeux. Sa vue était encore troublée, mais elle s'aperçut rapidement qu'un visage aux plis soucieux était au-dessus d'elle et la fixait.

-Professeur Dumbledore !

Sa voix était enrouée, elle toussa, sa gorge était sèche, et sa langue pâteuse.

* * *

Les yeux du mage s'assombrirent et son visage devint impassible, il finit son travail par quelques analyses de plus, fit apparaître un verre d'eau, dit à cette jeune femme de boire précautionneusement, puis, il sortit.

Il traversa les couloirs d'un pas vif, arrivé dans son bureau, il claqua la porte et, pendant un temps, il tourna en rond.

_Cela fait déjà une semaine qu'elle est là, mes informateurs ont cherché, et étrangement, ils n'ont rien trouvé, elle n'a ni parents, ni aucune famille connue._

Il prit un parchemin qu'il examina, cherchant une information. Arrivé à une certaine ligne, il commença à lire à voix haute :

-Je n'ai connaissance d'aucune jeune sorcière ayant fugué ces derniers temps, la description de l'adolescente est incompatible avec les fichiers possédés sur les jeunes sorcières logeant en Grande-Bretagne, il n'y a eu aucune disparitions non plus du côté moldu, j'ai bien peur que cette fille soit inconnue au bataillon. Mes amitiés, le traceur Eddy McDowie.

_Inconnue au bataillon. Il y a pourtant une piste à exploiter, elle m'a parlé de mon… ''frère''. Quel est le rapport entre Albus et cette jeune fille ? Peut-être est-ce sa fille ? Non, elle n'a pas les particularités physiques des Dumbledore, en plus, elle m'a appelé professeur. Mon vieux, tu as deux possibilités, soit, elle connaît Albus de réputation, soit, elle est une nouvelle étudiante de Poudlard_.

Il préféra favoriser la deuxième hypothèse, il y avait plus de chances pour qu'on pût connaître son identité. Il se saisit d'un parchemin et d'une plume, puis, après une brève réflexion il écrit :

-------------

Albus,

Je voudrais te parler de …

------------

Il chiffonna le parchemin et en repris un autre, cela n'allait pas, il allait croire que la mort d'Arianna lui était pardonnée.

------------

Professeur Dumbledore,

Je vous écris pour vous annoncer que l'une de vos élèves est actuellement à St Mangouste, étant dans l'impossibilité de retrouver sa famille par mes propres moyens et la jeune femme ayant prononcé votre nom, je vous contacte dans l'espoir, que, peut-être vous pourriez l'aider.

Soyez assuré M. le Directeur de l'inexistence de mes sentiments envers vous,

Abelforth Dumbledore,

Médicomage de St Mangouste.

------------

_Bien ! C'était bien mieux ! Pompeux à souhait, aussi impersonnel que possible…Tout simplement parfait !_

Hermione dans un premier temps s'en voulut, mais sa culpabilité s'envola bientôt, laissant place à un agacement, ce n'était tout de même pas sa faute, si les deux frères se ressemblaient.

La porte s'ouvrit doucement, laissant entrer le médicomage, celui-ci s'assit sur le bord de son lit, puis comme le suggérait son honnêteté, il lui raconta l'état dans lequel, on l'avait trouvé, et le temps qu'elle avait mise pour se réveiller.

Alors que surprise elle lâcha une exclamation le frère du professeur Dumbledore lui posa une question :

-Dîtes-moi jeune fille, qui êtes-vous?

-Je ne comprends pas votre question. Déclara posément Hermione

Avec un certain agacement, Dumbledore reposa sa question avec plus de précision.

_Réfléchis, tu ne peux pas lui dire « En fait, je suis Hermione Granger, je suis née en 1997, et j'ai remonté de vingt ans le passé, tout cela grâce à mon meilleur ami qui soit dit en passant, a sauvé le monde une dizaine de fois contre le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps, quand est-ce qu'on mange ?_

Non, décidément ce n'était pas la chose à faire.

Le visage d'Hermione était lisse de toutes émotions déjà lorsque le dernier des fils Dumbledore lui demanda :

-Vous ne vous souvenez plus ? C'est peut-être une amnésie, cela serait possible, vous vous êtes quand même cogner la tête contre un meuble en chêne !

En disant ça, Abelforth ni croyait pas, mais il se tut et écouta la réponse de la jeune fille.

_C'est presque trop facile ! Il me fournit l'alibi parfait !_

Et Hermione, prit l'air le plus convaincant qu'elle put pour lui répondre qu'elle ne se souvenait effectivement pas.

* * *

Malheureusement, Adelforth était né et avait vécu dans une famille de menteur et de manipulateur, il détecta immédiatement qu'elle ne lui disait pas la vérité, son air se fit suspicieux, et sa voix sèche lorsqu'il répondit :

- Je comprends.

Il n'aimait pas lorsqu'on lui mentait, cela lui rappelait de bien mauvais souvenirs, néanmoins, il n'ajouta rien et attendit que la jeune fit reprenne la parole.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la bouche, ce fut pour lui demander de la distraction, n'ayant rien d'autre à faire, il alla lui chercher un livre.

Avant de ramener un ouvrage à cette jeune personne, il devait envoyer la lette écrite à l'intention de son cher frère, ce qu'il fit en se servant d'un des hibou express que l'hôpital tenait à leur disposition

_On n'est pas sensé envoyer un courrier personnel avec, mais bon. Un crime de plus ou de moins… Je suis plus à ça près,_ se dit-il ironiquement.

Se tournant vers sa bibliothèque, il hésita sur le livre à choisir, finalement, il prit le livre Guide du guérisseur, première année de Julius Zigomatus, puis, il retourna dans la chambre où il trouva la jeune fille dans une position assise.

_Elle ne va rien comprendre à ce qu'elle lit !__ Lui dit sa conscience _

_Tant pis, ce n'est pas mon problème._

La jeune fille entama le livre et lui alla chercher le journal. Une heure passa ainsi, puis, elle lui posa une première question, concernant l'application d'une potion de Régénération sanguine, il fut surpris de son intelligence, elle avait l'air de plutôt bien comprendre le contenu du livre.

Il lui donna diverses explications, puis, il constata qu'il aimait bien la jeune fille et sa conversation.

_Elle ne me parle pas comme si j'étais un dangereux criminel !_

_Elle a perdu la mémoire !__ Me rappela ma voix intérieure _

_Ne me dis pas que tu y crois ! Dire le nom d'un de ses professeurs n'est pas un signe d'amnésie !_

_Peut-être ne lit-elle pas les journaux ? _

_Cela m'étonnerait !_

_Très bien, j'abandonne, si tu veux te réconcilier avec le genre humain, ce n'est plus mon problème !_

Des bruits de voix leur parvinrent, et sans toquer, une personne entra.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore franchit la porte dans toute sa splendeur, Hermione trouvait que le temps avait été cruel avec l'illustre Directeur de Poudlard, en effet, alors que celui de 1997 était ridé et paraissait vieux, celui-ci, possédait une barbe de taille respectable mais néanmoins, celle-ci était aubrun, un air mystérieux était placé comme un masque sur ce visage tout en longueur, qui à n'en pas douter devait séduire plus d'une femme mûre..

Hermione savait qu'elle devait jouer la comédie alors en faisant l'idiote, elle regarda successivement les deux frères et de bout en bout demanda :

-Vous êtes frères ?

Deux réponses fusèrent en même temps :

-Absolument !

- Bien sûr que non !

Les deux frères se regardèrent puis, Abelforth détourna les yeux et s'adressa à Hermione :

-Voici le professeur Albus Dumbledore, Directeur de la très renommée école de sorcellerie, j'ai nommé Poudlard !

-Que d'éloges, pouffa Albus, mais, cette demoiselle n'est-elle pas sensée savoir qui je suis ? Dans ta missive, tu disais que…

-Ouais, je sais. Mais, c'est très compliqué, et mademoiselle n'a pas, Heu! … Comment dire ? Elle n'est plus …

-Je suis sûr qu'elle se fera un plaisir de tout me raconter !

- Certainement, bon, ce n'est pas tout ça, mais je n'ai pas que ça à faire.

C'est sur cette dernière parole que le médicomage sortit. Le professeur Dumbledore se retourna, sourit et commença à lui poser des questions :

-Tout d'abord, quel est votre nom, votre âge et d'où venez-vous ?

Hermione se lamenta pendant une dizaine de minutes sur sa mémoire perdue, sur la malchance et aurait continué ainsi, si le professeur ne l'avait pas arrêté, pour lui demander pourquoi on l'avait fait se déplacer. Hermione lui répondit qu'elle avait parlé au médicomage et qu'elle lui avait dit que son vœu était de finir ses études.

-'' Finir'', comment savez-vous que vous devriez les ''finir'' ?

-En faîtes, j'ai légèrement menti, je me souviens de certaines choses, mais elles ne sont pas capitales, en tout cas, c'est le sentiment que j'ai.

-Très bien, dîtes-moi ce que vous savez.

-Je m'appelle Hermione, j'ai 17 ans et c'est tout.

-Hum... Je vois…J'imagine que je ne peux pas vous laisser sans finir votre scolarisation…Très bien, Miss Hermione, vous êtes convié à venir à la gare de King Cross le 1er septembre, à 11h, sur le quai 9 ¾, entre les voies 9 et 10, je vous enverrais une lettre pour les fournitures que vous devrez acheter et pour certaines consignes que j'aurais à vous donner. Tout en parlant, il lui montra un petit porte-monnaie : C'est pour l'achat de votre matériel vous souhaite de bonnes vacances, à dans trois semaines ! Au revoir !

Il se leva, se dirigea vers la porte et s'aperçut qu'un papier traînait par terre, il le ramassa, s'apprêta à le mettre à la poubelle, lorsqu'un mot l'interpella, sur le parchemin, il était marqué :

---------

Albus,

Je voudrais te parler de …

---------

Il sourit, froissa le papier, le jeta à la poubelle et se dit que tout n'était peu être pas perdu, que peut-être une réconciliation avec son frère était encore possible.

Il franchit alors la porte ne remarquant pas le sourire qu'affichait derrière lui une certes jeune, mais douée manipulatrice.

* * *

Voilà ce chapitre est fini, j'ai des questions à poser :

-Tout d'abord, est-ce que ça vous a plu ?

-Avez-vous des remarques à faire ?

A vous de répondre cher lecteur, pour ce faire, il suffit de cliquer sur le bouton en dessous.

A la prochaine,

Ortence


End file.
